Ambrose Storm
SER AMBROSE STORM Bio Ambrose was Born to Lord Lyonel grandison in 345. His father was a kind man, yet a scoundrel and a rouge. In the first years of his marriage He was unfaithful to his wife Lady Gayle Wagstaff. Lord Lyonel galavanted around the Stormlands leaving a trail of bastards in his wake. One woman he laid with was Lady Selyne Morrigen. The union between the two resulted in the birth of Ambrose. Since he was the child of two nobles, Ambrose was acknowledged and given the surname Storm, as befits a bastard of the Stormlands. For the first five years of his life Ambrose resided at Crow's nest with his mother. His family treated him well, until lady Selyne was married off to a household knight named Ser Burton. Ser Burton refused to have the bastard in his presence - It was a sign of the disgrace brought upon his new wife - and thus Ambrose was sent back to Grandview. His father and brothers treated young Ambrose like any other member of the family. The young boy was never treated as an outsider. As he grew older and began to understand what it meant to be a bastard, he grew to respect his father greatly for treating him with respect. As a boy Ambrose would often be found pacing around the courtyard repeating his house words Rouse me not. Ambrose began training to fight and developed a fascination with greatswords. The master-at-arms of Grandview noticed and allowed Ambrose to train with a greatsword instead of the traditional sword and shield a Lordling would use. The positive reinforcement he received turned Ambrose into an extremely proud man, refusing to suffer insults. If anyone was heard muttering about his bastard status, Ambrose would become enraged, bellowing "Rouse me not!" at the assailants, and fight for his perceived honour. when he turned fourteen, Ambrose was sent back to Crow's nest to squire for Ser Burton. When he arrived, he found out that Ser Burton was considered to be a violent lout by all those around him. Ambrose grudgingly squired for Ser Burton. The man was rude and violent, but he had skill at arms, and recognized the talent in Ambrose. He allowed Ambrose to continue to use his greatsword, and the boy grew increasingly skilled in it. When Ambrose was eighteen years old, Ser Burton requested he join him on a bandit hunt. Rumours of a gang of rouges prowling the countryside had sprang up suddenly. Through skillful questioning of the villagers, along with understanding clues the bandits had left behind, Ambrose managed to learn the location of their lair. Ambrose and his master moved in to fight the villains. After a fierce battle, the bandits were defeated. Ser Burton was slain, along with the three other knights that were in attendance. The men-at-arms who did survive could not grant Ambrose what he desired. Though he should've had a knighthood, it was not yet his time. In 364 the War of the Seven Banners broke out, and Ambrose went to fight. Through a combination of luck and skill he managed to survive the fighting. Soldiers from Grandview and Crows Nest associated with one another, and Ambrose found himself in a company of knights who fought as brothers in arms. The men banded together calling themselves the Flying Lions, in reference to the Lion of Grandison and the Crow of Morrigen. In the heat of battle, Ambrose found himself fighting alongside the famous knight Ser Draeghar Targaryen. Ambrose witnessed the knight perform feats of daring and take wounds that would slay a normal man. When Draeghar fell exhausted, the sleeping Lion was roused. it was Ambrose who cut through the ranks of Essosi to carry Draeghar to safety behind their own lines. For these actions Ambrose Storm would earn the title of Ser. After the war was finished, Ambrose and his Flying Lions (now reduced to a mere twenty-two men) returned home. Ambrose stayed at Grandview and helped the veterans of the conflict recover and return to normal life. The Flying Lions continued to defend the Stormlands from bandits. Ambrose grew to be their leader, and led them in helping the downtrodden and defenceless. In order to do this, they recruited knights who lived up to their ideals of honour. The company now boasts over sixty knights, ready to die for a just cause. To this day Ambrose remains proud, ever living by his house words. RECENT EVENTS Ambrose road to Kings Landing as fast as he could to swear his sword to King Aenys Targaryen. After arriving with his company of knights, Ambrose bent his knee to the hand of the king. He was commanded to aid the goldcloaks. Ambrose overstepped his bounds with random inspections and picked up pick pockets and criminals. After one such raid, a criminal he arrested was freed by Dermony of Dosk, a lieutenant of the faith militant, because Ambrose did not fetch him a proper trial. Ambrose formed a rivalry with Dosk, but eventually the two formed an unlikely friendship. When the usurpers host arrived, Ambrose was called to the Red Keep. By the hand of the king's word, he was named kings Justice. Ambrose now prepares to defend the city and will fight to the last man. Category:Stormlander Category:Bastard